Merry CRSMS
Merry CRSMS is a Christmas special installment of The Alan 10 Adventures. It takes place between Parts 2 and 3 of RWBYA. Plot scene opened up in the Nomaly home. Christmas decorations were hung up, including a tree that had several bright colors. Despite the festive appearance, there was an obvious void in the mood. Jessica walked into the room and placed down a box gifted to Alan, looking at it with a sombre expression. The sound of the front door opening was heard. Jessica looked up to see Devin and Mason, wearing their ID masks to appear human, walking into the home. Jessica: Anything? Mason: We checked out Richard's place and beat the shit out of Emina and Envy, but just kept on that both Alan and Richard left to some alternate world. Devin: From what I could tell with mind reading, they were telling the truth. Jessica: Did Alan go on purpose? Devin: Sort of? Richard kidnapped Alan because he needed both Clockwork's time beams and Blamurai's sword to open up a portal to the other world, but Alan chased after him through the portal. Jessica: Damnit. So it's not a case of just chasing after them. entered the room. The doorbell rang, and Alexis answered. Her face lit up for a moment before overcome with realization. Alexis: Oh. It's you. the door was the Alan-looking Agent, whose bright smile fell at Alexis' response. Agent: "It's you?" I travel two thousand years from the first Christmas, and all I get is "Oh, it's you?!" Alexis: No, I- sighs I'm sorry. It's just... Alan's missing. Agent's face become filled with concern and confusion. Agent: Catch me up. ---- train station was seen not far from the shoreline. Qrow and Winter approached the heroes, giving out train tickets. Qrow: Alright, here's the plan. to Team JNR and Oscar We're gonna take the Relic of Knowledge on our train. Winter: to Team RWBY and Alan While we take the Relic of Creation on ours. Grimm will still be attracted to them, but things will go a lot easier if we have them separated for now. whistles of the trains were heard. Ruby: I guess that's our cue. Jaune: You guys be careful. Weiss: You, too. the heroes split off to their separate trains, Winter looked at Alan. Winter: Alan. silently turned while continuing on his way to the train. Winter: From what I've gathered, you have an understanding of the Relics, yes? Alan: To some extent. I wasn't able to get all the information from Ozpin's mind but... There's some there. Baseline knowledge, pretty much. Winter: sighs I suppose that will have to do. then went to give Alan the Relic of Creation, only for him to back away with his hands up. Alan: Whoa, whoa, whoa! to right wrist You do know what happened the last time I had a super powerful weapon, right? Winter: That's exactly why I'm giving this to you. You've lost your means of self defense, and until you get a new weapon, this may be your only chance at holding your own. sighed and reluctantly took the Relic of Creation. Winter: I'll see you on the train. Winter walked away, Alan looked down at the Relic and muttered to himself. Alan: My only chance, huh? Yeah... Assuming Oz even left us with any uses... two trains eventually took off. It wasn't too long before Grimm started trailing them. Alan looked out the window to see the creatures approaching. Alan: Looks like we've got company. Alan pressed his right wrist, though nothing happened. He looked over at Team RWBY and Winter who gave him confused and concerned looks. Alan: Old habits. sighed and stood up, Team RWBY following her lead. Winter: You stay here. If things get out of hand, you've got the Relic. Alan: Yeah. The Relic. Right. RWBY and Winter exited the train to get to the top. Alan looked out to see Team JNR, Qrow, and Oscar doing the same. All of them readied their weapons. Blake: We're following your lead, Ruby. Ruby: No one's dying this time. totally not being able to hear this, Alan heard it anyway. He looked around to see all the civilians standing there. Alan: to himself May as well do something. stood up and raised his voice. Alan: Alright, everyone! We've got Grimm approaching! There are some huntsman fighting them off already, but just to help avoid casualties, I'd like to ask all of you to move to some of the cars away from the back of the train! his voice carrying, no one seemed to pay attention. Alan sighed, annoyed, then pulled out the Relic of Creation. and slammed it on the floor. It created a loud bang that got everyone's attention. Alan: Let's move! ---- Agent's brow furrowed as he pondered the situation as explained by Alan's friends. There was an awkward silence broken by Mason coughing, grabbing the Agent's attention. Mason: Anything? Agent sighed and stood up. Agent: I'll be frank, I don't know what to do. It's an odd situation that I've actually dealt with before, but I don't quite remember how I handled it. It was all the way back during my first face. the Agent said this, he looked at a reflective decoration on the nearby tree, examining his current face. He took a deep breath then turned back to the group. Agent: There's not really an easy way to go about doing this. Chronosapiens and Time Lords aren't exactly on good terms, and the Samswordones are extremely solitary. Even if they understood how their swords make a time beam into a multiverse beam, they wouldn't tell us. Alexis: You've got a time machine. We could just pick up two Alan's from his timeline, they could go Blamurai and Clockwork, and we'd be able to get him. Agent: If only it were that simple. I may be a rogue Time Lord in way of interfering with events instead of just observing, but I try to keep to the big rules when it comes to the laws of time. And trust me, the first one is a big one. Jessica: And the first law of time is? Agent: No crossing within your own timeline. Meeting past and future versions of yourself is a no-no. Devin: Statistically speaking, wouldn't that just happen at some point? Agent: Well, yes, but unintentionally meeting yourself just because it's bound to happen is different from, oh, I don't know, bringing in three different versions of the same person to the same point in time and space, on purpose. Mason: And the TARDIS can't just take us there because...? Agent: Well, that's simply because... Agent grew a curious look on his face. He then peered outside at his time travelling porta-potty. Agent: Huh. I don't actually know why. Y'know, this is my seve- pretends to clear throat eighth face, and I've never tried to travel to another multiverse with the TARDIS. Well. First time for everything. group quickly exited the house then entered the TARDIS. Alan's friends then looked around. The curvy, wooden supports leading up to the top center of the console room now had golden bands on them. The black walls with bright white circles for lights had smaller, white circles between the larger ones. Jessica: You've redecorated. Agent looked up at her with a smile. Jessica's face then turned to a scowl. Jessica: I don't like it. Agent's face fell and he rolled his eyes. ---- continued to get people away from the back of the train. As he cleared out the final one, he stumbled to the ground from the fight above. He groaned as he got up, seeing Blake and Yang standing on the back of the train, firing at Grimm. He made his way to the door and out. Alan: How are we doing? Blake: Not so good. There's just as many trailing us as one's on top. Yang: You feel like helping out at some point? Alan: The Relic's not exactly a normal weapon. Blake: Neither was your watch. Alan: Yeah, but if what I found out from Oz is true, then- was cut off by another shake of the train car. The shake was enough to knock him off and onto the ground as the train continued on. Grimm then started for Alan and the Relic. Yang: Shit! Blake: Cover me! began firing at the Grimm approaching Alan. Blake activated her Semblance, using her shadow selves to propel forwards. She turned Gambol Shroud into the dual katanas and sliced away some more Grimm before turning to Alan. Blake: You okay? Alan: Yeah... I think. looked around to see neither of them were on the train. Alan: Blake, we must stop meeting like this. Blake: eyes Let's go. took hold of Alan's hand, and used her Semblance to propel them back to the train. Yang: You good? Alan: I think so. then noticed Yang looking down at his and Blake's hands. He then let go. Alan: Sorry, your girl's hand and all. then walked back into the train car, with the two huntresses looking at each other, Blake confused by the comment and Yang blushing some. They followed him into the car where they regrouped with the other three. Ruby: We're starting to get overwhelmed. Winter: Perhaps now would be a good time to utilize the Relic. nervously brought the Relic off of where it was strapped to his back. He took a deep breath. Weiss: Are you sure you know how to use it? Alan: I have... an idea. The Relic of Knowledge houses Jinn, which in my world is another word for genie. That's kinda what she is, too. A genie of knowledge. She answers three questions every one hundred years. I imagine all I have to do is say the name of some creator in a mythology from my world and I'll be able to summon this Relic's deity. lifted it into the air. Alan: Let's start with an obvious one. God! looked around, seeing nothing happening. Alan: Um... Allah? nothing Chaos! nothing Kronos! nothing Lorkhan! nothing Ginnungagap! lightning strike generated from the staff. A tall, muscular, blue creature was spawned in front of them. He wore golden armor similar to that a viking, and his helmet had two horns off the front that curved up. His right eye was covered with an eyepatch. In his right hand was a black and golden hammer. Weiss looked over at Alan, confused. Weiss: What in the world was the word you just said? Alan: Ginnungagap. He's the primordial deity in Norse mythology in my world. So, let me guess, Oz already used you once this past one hundred years like Jinn? Ginnungagap: Quite perceptive, this one. Alan: More of an educated guess. twirled his hammer as he looked upon the group. Ginnungagap: What exactly is it that you wish for me to create? looked out at the Grimm following their train as well as the ones going after the other. Alan: I need you to make something to protect both this train and the other one over there from the Grimm. Ginnungagap: As you wish. twirled his hammer and lifted it up. A flash of lightning came from it, before energy swarmed the two trains and disappeared. Everyone looked out the window, and any Grimm that got too close to either train were immediately disintegrated. A blue flash of light occurred as Ginnungagap disappeared into the Relic. Alan: Grimm-disintegrating force field. Nice. the trains now safe from the oncoming Grimm, the trains continued on their way. A few hours later, they came up on the city of Vacuo. Most buildings in the city looked like miniature temples, with some of the ones on the outskirts looking like huts. In the center of the city was Vacuo Academy, which appeared like an Aztec pyramid. ---- inside of the TARDIS was filled with sparks as the engines chugged hard trying to fly. The Agent, Alexis, and Jessica, were getting thrown about, while Devin wrapped himself around one of the wooden supports, and Mason stuck himself to the ceiling. Mason: Are you sure you know what you're doing?! Agent: Told you this is entirely new to me! Devin: If you don't figure it out quick, we're all gonna end up dead! Agent: Oh, no! I'm not regenerating today, bitch! Agent landed on the console of the TARDIS, and pulled a lever. The TARDIS then came to a stop between universes, only to be flung in the opposite direction. The passengers could all be heard screaming as the TARDIS made way into Earth-521. The TARDIS flew through an area of molten lava. In its path was a little grey robot with a blue 98 on its chest, a yellow mouth, and black eyes with blue pupils. Just before hitting the robot, the TARDIS disappeared in a flash. The robot turned around after it heard the TARDIS leave, and shrugged, not seeing anything, then went on its way. a flash of light, the TARDIS entered Earth-21, landing on a translucent pirate ship. On the ship were two confused teenage girls. One had bright blue eyes and hair worn in a ponytail, wore a blue sweater, and had a blue flower in her hair. The other had blonde hair that came down over the right half of her face. She had green eyes and freckles, and wore a cyan hoodie. The TARDIS then disappeared as it had arrived, leaving the two with more questions than answers. through the multiverse, the TARDIS then flew into Earth-1063-E. The ship dangerously flew over a college campus, almost hitting a few buildings in the process, before disappearing in the sky again. The scene panned down to show a confused, blue version of XLR8, with a white stripe on his chest, and wearing a green, short sleeved jacket. His eyes and symbol on his chest were green. XLR8: Huh. I guess the Agent's drunk driving again. Meh. Whatever. closed his visor and sped off. The next unintentional stop was Earth-710010, specifically Dimension-777, where the TARDIS crashed through a sign saying "Central City" before leaving, headed to Dimension-1100. The TARDIS then crashed into a barn, leaving the passengers disoriented. Agent: Okay... New plan... We go home... And rest for a bit... Cause I don't know what to do. Agent activated the TARDIS, and in a much more calm and controlled manner, the TARDIS left. Watching all the while was a confused someone who looked a bit like Alan and Richard. He had thick brown hair which had sideburns that came all the way down his face. He wore a black leather jacket over a red shirt, as well as black gloves, black jeans, and brown boots. Voice: Hey, Richard! kept his gaze of where the TARDIS had crashed, as an alternate version of Becky Smith walked up. Concerned, she put her hand on his shoulder, startling him. Becky: Hey, what's wrong? Richard: I... I think I'm hallucinating. I just saw a damn... Porta-potty crash into the barn. held his head, unsure of what to make of the situation. Becky looked in and saw the giant hole in the wall. Becky: ...Well you certainly saw something. We can fix that later. Come on, Taylor's making dinner. Richard: Please tell me it's not more Hathor food. Becky: We have a pet, you know. Richard: Having a duplicating alien-lion pet is no excuse for shitty food from a planet of duplicating otters! ---- the trains having reached Vacuo safely, the two groups of heroes met up with each other, and the Relic of Creation was again in the possession of Winter. Ruby: You guys go on ahead, we'll meet up with you in a bit. Ren: Where are you going? Blake: We've got... at Alan Something to take care of. Qrow: Just don't take too long. group separated again, leaving Team RWBY and Alan. Alan: So... What are we doing, then? Yang: You'll see. a few moments later, the group stood inside a weapons shop, with Alan looking around at some of the base weapons. Alan: I've still not been filled in on what's going on. Weiss: You don't have a way to defend yourself. The Relic of Creation only has one more use, and we need that for any possible edge against Salem. Blake: We're here for you to get a weapon of your own. Kinda like ours. looked back at the Team, as well as at their weapons. He looked back at the base weapons and saw a bo staff hanging up. Alan: Could maybe turn that into an electric whip staff... Nah. continued looking around, seeing an assortment of battle axes, katanas, hammers, daggers, and even some sai. As he gazed over them, something caught his attention. Alan: Oh. Oh yes. I'll have that. too long after, Alan came out of the back workshop of the weapons shop. Team RWBY turned to him as he held out a golden trident with red markings in both hands. Yang: That's your weapon? Alan: Yep. Say hello to Raijin. Weiss: Where's that name come from? Alan: Another mythology in my world. Raijin is the Japanese god of thunder and lightning. Raijin, here, has stored up electricity, letting me do some shocky-stabs in melee mode. got a smirk on her face. Ruby: And? Alan: ...And it can manipulate moisture in the air to let me have hydroelectric attacks. Ruby: And? Alan: ...And it's pretty heavy and durable, so I can just bash people over the head with it. Ruby: And? Alan: I'm not saying it. got close to Alan, poking his cheek. Ruby: Come on! You know you want to. sighed. He pressed the lower end of Rajin. The ends of Raijin's three prongs opened up, showing gun barrels. The head of the trident then began spinning. Alan: ..And it's also a gun. eyes sparkled as she let out a squeal. Yang: ...Are you okay? Ruby: HE SAID THE THING! rolled his eyes and looked down at Raijin before looking back up at Team RWBY. Alan: ...How am I supposed to pay you guys for this? Yang: Don't worry about it. Blake: Consider it an early Christmas present. nodded, then looked confused. Alan: Wait, you guys have Christmas on this Earth? I didn't realize that Jesus was a universal constant. What team was he on? Team GSHJ? I suppose Satan fell out of favor with the- was interrupted by Weiss putting her hand on his mouth. Weiss: You're running the joke for too long. face then fell and she pulled her hand away, looking disgusted. Weiss: EW! Alan: Look, you put your hand on my mouth, it's gonna get licked. It's a defense mechanism. ---- Alexis: So is that it, then? group sat in a depressed state near the contrastingly festive Christmas tree. The Agent looked up at her. Agent: Well... Considering we can't escape the multiverse... And the fact that Richard needed two transformations instead of just using the Omnes Potes... I think this is a fixed event, so yeah. That is it. mood somehow got even more depressing. Agent: ...As far as actually getting him back, anyway. rest of them all looked up at the Agent as he said that. Jessica: What's that supposed to mean? Agent: We can't get to him or get him back but... I think we might be able to communicate with him. Give me a bit. I need to see about finding a supernova. Agent left the room to go to his ship, his comment doing nothing but confusing the others. ---- and Team RWBY walked down the streets of Vacuo, passing by several citizens, both Human and Faunus alike. Nora suddenly appeared out of nowhere a little way ahead, and pointed at them excitedly. Nora: I FOUND THEM! quickly sped off towards them, just as Ren calmly rounded the corner she came from. Taking notice, Team RWBY got out of the way of Nora, only for her to tackle an unsuspecting Alan to the ground. She then swiftly helped Alan back up to his feet, who was still shaken up by the ordeal, and took notice of Raijin on his back. Nora: Oooh! Shiny! Ruby: I guess they sent you to come find us? Ren: You were taking a bit. Weiss: Well, someone decided they wanted their weapon to be a hydroelectric gun trident, which I can't imagine is that easy to engineer. Blake: That was sort of our fault, to be fair. Nora: Come on! The big dinner’s almost ready! Yang: They're having a big dinner? Isn't that more of a Christmas eve-Christmas day thing? Nora: Not when you've got four huntsman teams and then some! It's you guys, us, Teams CFVY and SSSN, and not to mention Qrow, Winter, Oscar, and Alan! group started, Alan staying still. Ren turned back to him, and snapped his fingers, startling Alan out of his trance. Ren: Something wrong? Alan: ...You've got to get a grip on your lady, man. too long later, the heroes entered a small, temple-looking home, then entered the dining hall. Once inside, they sall all the people mentioned by Nora, one of which perked up when he saw Team RWBY, and then headed for them. He had short, blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a white, button up shirt that wasn't buttoned up at all, and had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His blue jeans were rolled up about halfway up his calves, and he had white tennis shoes. A monkey tail with fur the same color as his hair stuck out from his pants. Sun: It's good to see you guys again. Blake: It's good to see you, too. eyes then darted over to Alan. Sun: Another new guy? Alan: Yeah. Alan Nomaly. Sun: Sun Wukong. Where ya from? Alan: That's... An extremely long and unbelievable story. Sun: Well, we've got an extremely long and unbelievable dinner going on. I'm sure you've got time to explain. was approached by two members of Team CFVY, Coco and Velvet. Coco had on a long sleeved cocoa shirt with a dark brown corset. She wore a belt the same color as her shirt with bullets lining it on black pants. Her brown hair came down from under her black beret, with a lock on the right side dyed caramel. She had on black sunglasses. had long brown hair and brown eyes. Two bunny ears stuck up from her hair. She had on a brown jacket with golden accents that went down to just above her stomach, and golden gauntlets looking like a smaller version of Yang's Ember Celica. Underneath the jacket was a semi-translucent black shirt. She had on black leggings beneath a pair of bronze shorts. Ruby: So, what are you guys doing in Vacuo? Coco: We wanted to keep up our training after the Fall of Beacon. Cinder said she was from Mistral, so we figured it'd be safter to come here to Vacuo. Velvet: That, and to Team SSSN we knew Team SSSN would be here, so we'd at least be familiar with some people. Coco: What about you? looked at her team and Alan before responding. Ruby: ...That's also a long story. ---- four teams, along with the extra four people, were seated and eating the cartoonishly large amount of food spread before them. Teams CFVY and SSSN however seemed quite interested in the newest addition to the group. Velvet: So, did you have any bunny aliens? Alan: Two, actually. Rabbiture, a robotic rabbit that shoots portals, and Binoculears, a surveillance bunny. Sun: What about monkeys? Alan: There's Spidermonkey. Though, he's really only half-monkey. Weiss: Didn't you say you have a six-armed gorilla? Alan: Oh, yeah, that's Ultimate Spidermonkey. An artificially evolved form of Spidermonkey. It's a whole thing. used his tail to point at Blake. Sun: Any cats? Alan: There's Fasttrack, a bit of a speedy boi. And Rath, but that's a tiger more than just a housecat. He's got anger-punches. nudged Yang. Blake: Kinda sounds like you. Yang: Hey! Alan: Well, he is black and yellow. Kinda like a... Bmblb. and Blake both tensed up a bit at this comment, not quite sure how to properly react. Neptune, a member of Team SSSN, spoke up. He wore black jeans, a red leather jacket, and black goggles with yellow lenses pushed up into his blue hair. Neptune: How do you go about naming them? Alan: Oh, that depends on the alien. Some aliens are pretty straight forward, like Eye Guy and Four Arms. Then there's some like Cannonbolt, he kinda sounds like a cannon that shoots bolts, but he's a cannon ball that hits like a lightning bolt. face lit up as she looked over at Alan. Alan didn't even look back at her before remarking. Alan: No, Nora, he doesn't actually shoot lightning. face dropped in disappointment. Alan: Others are a little off the beaten path. If you didn't know what Mad Hatter Disease was, you'd have no idea my alien Mad Hatter was a zombie that uses mercury. mood changed as he looked down at his wrist. There was a white flash, and suddenly, Alan was again in the clutches of Salem. His breathing increased rapidly as she again tightened her grip around Alan's wrist. A loud, echoing version of the Simplicitrix's destruction was heard. Alan's flashback ended, with him now sitting under the table, knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around his legs, rocking back and forth. Yang was sitting in front of him. She reached out and put her normal hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up at her. Yang: You okay? Alan: ...How did I get under here? Yang: You kinda had a panic attack and climbed under here. Alan: ...It was Salem. I... Yang: Trust me, I know. lifted up her robot hand. Yang: You might not be surrounded by people from your universe, but you're not alone. We can help you get through this. Alan: It's just... We can't stop her... And even if we do, I'm... I'm stuck here. Yang: I don't know the future, but if we stop Salem, and can't get you home... You're always welcome to tag along with us. gave an empty, half-smile. Alan: Thanks, Yang. two embraced in a hug. Yang: Alright, come on. We've got a dinner to finish. two got out from under the table, and the dinner continued, with laughs and bright conversation had to contrast Alan's panic attack. After the dinner, the table was moved out of the way and any fallen food was cleaned up, and the room was then repurposed for the sake of music and dancing. Yang stood near Blake as the latter was doing what seemed to be some kind of river dance, much to Yang's amusement. Yang: No, no, like this. proceeded to do what Blake did, but better. Blake: annoyed That's what I was doing! was watching all of the dancing happening from afar. His attention was suddenly caught by a faint whispering. He looked around, determining the noise was coming from a door on a level above them. Alan walked up the stairs, following the noise outside the door, something which caught Ruby's attention. Outside the door, Alan found himself on a small balcony. Agent: Alan. quickly turned to see what appeared to be ghostly images of the Agent and his friends. Alan's eyes trrembled and filled with tears. He took a step towards them but then stopped. Jessica: What's wrong? clenched his fists as the tears started to come down his face. Alan: Goddamnit. Great. Just fucking great. First, I'm having PTSD flashbacks, now I'm having hallucinations. Fucking perfect. This is exactly what I fucking need right now. Alexis: Dude, what? We're not hallucinations. Alan: Then... Then why the fuck do you look like ghosts?! Agent: Oh, sorry. Kinda new at this. Agent flipped a seemingly invisible switch, causing the five of them to appear completely opaque. Alan walked forwards. Alan: Right, okay. Well, if you're not hallucinations, and you're actually here, then... attempted to touch the Agent's shoulder, only for his hand to go through him. Alan: Uh-huh. That's what I thought. I really am going fucking crazy. Agent: No, you're not going crazy, you're just not thinking it through. Wrong H word. Holograms, not hallucinations. Alan: Oh, great, I've got Al Calavicci's following me. Agent: In a manner of speaking, yes. Only we're speaking from another universe, not another time. Agent's eyes shifted past Alan, who turned back to see Team RWBY standing behind him. Alexis: Wow, you're gone for like, five days, and you already have a harem. rolled his eyes. Alan: Guys, this is Team RWBY. Team RWBY, these are my friends. And the Agent. Agent: I'm not sure how I feel about being separated like that. Alan: And I'm not sure how I feel about you wearing my face. Bitch. Ruby: How are you guys here? Agent: We're not. Like I said, we're holograms. I linked my ship up with Alan's brain waves, and we're flying around a supernova to give us some extra power. Alan: If you're linked with my brain waves, how can they see you? Agent: Don't think about it too much. Devin: Back up a minute. What did you mean by PTSD? looked over at Devin, then down at his wrist. He lifted up his arm, and pulled the sleeve back, revealing the lack of any alien watch, surprising the others. Mason: How did that even happen? Agent: No technology is indestructible. Alan: And no hero too powerful to fall. Blake: And conversely, no enemy? Alan: Don't you start flipping words on me to make me optimistic! I'll have no part of it! Jessica: So that's why you haven't just used one of your duplication aliens to get home with Blamurai and Clockwork? Alan: That's one reason. The other is... Richard. He's got some connection to the villains here. I can't just leave even if I wanted to. Alexis: You don't have powers anymore. Alan: ...I've got a trident. That's... Something. Look, if I can find a way home, then I'll be back. But... There's no promises I'll be home for Christmas. Jessica: I'm just glad we know where you are now. Even if we can't get there. odd noise was heard. The Agent turned and furrowed his brow. Agent: Shit. Even with the supernova, the TARDIS can't keep this up much longer. We gotta wrap this up. Devin: Do you have an idea how you could get back? Alan: Well... There is another Simplicitrix on this world. Mason: Yeah, on your brother's wrist. Alan: Exactly. All else fails, I'll just kill him and take his. Jessica: I really don't like how calm you are at the idea of killing him. Alan: He's a villain, what does it matter? Alexis: And what are you? Aren't you supposed to be a hero? Alan: It wouldn't be the first time I've killed an enemy and I doubt it'd be the last. War heroes kill people- Ruby: Not for their own gain! Alan: That's exactly why they kill! Personal gain is the only reason anyone goes to war anyway! And anyone in the war kills so they don't get killed. Wait, wait, why the hell am I being attacked for being okay with executing someone who deserves it?! Blake: You're not judge, jury, and executioner. Alan: Yeah, well- cut himself off, looking down at his right hand. Alan: ...You're right. I'm not. Not anymore. Jessica: You never were. Alan: Tell that to Hitmas and Hagan. Agent: Look, as interesting as this conversation about Alan's morality or lack thereof is, we quite frankly don't have time for it. focused his attention on Jessica. Alan: I can't promise whether I'll get home or not. Even if I do, I also can't promise Richard will still be alive. refused to make eye contact with him. Alan: What? Jessica: ...I thought I knew you. walked away, out of range for the TARDIS to continue showing her hologram. Everyone turned to Alan, who had a dead, broken look on his face. Alexis turned to Yang, noticing her metal arm. Alexis: Do you mind slapping the shit out of him for me? Yang: Works for me. went up and readied her arm, but just as she was about to hit, Alan caught it. Alan: No amount of physical pain either of you could cause me is enough to match the pain I already have inside. Mason: Ouch, the edge. Alan: ...You guys can go ahead and go, now. let go of Yang's arm and walked back into the building. Agent: Keep an eye on him, will you? At this point, I'm more worried about what he could do to himself than anyone else. Ruby: You can count on us. Agent: Thank you. as the Agent said this, the holograms of the remaining four faded. Team RWBY looked at each other concerned before walking back into the building after Alan. In the TARDIS, the Agent messed with the console some, landing it just outside the Nomaly house. Jessica immediately left the ship, and Alexis turned to the Agent. Alexis: Hey, I know that didn't go exactly as planned, but thanks. We needed to at least know he was alive. Agent: Of course. I have to keep up with my alternate selves every now and then. Alexis: ...Your what? Agent paused as he realized what he just said. Agent: N-Nothing. the buildling, Team RWBY noticed Alan sitting alone in a chair, still on the floor above where everyone else was. Weiss: You guys go on ahead. I'll handle Alan. other three nodded and Weiss pulled a spare chair up and sat next to Alan. Alan: You don't have to be here. Weiss: I know. Alan: Then why are you here? Weiss: Because I want to be here. Were you ever this moody back home? Alan: Yesterday I lost one of two things that made me felt like I was worth a damn. And tonight... I'm pretty sure I lost the other. So forgive me if I come off a bit moody. Weiss: Do you really think that stupid watch made you worth something? The weapon doesn't define the person using it. Your morals might be a little out of whack with being okay with killing, but your heart's in the right place for wanting to do what's right anyway. stoneface emotion broke, with his lip starting to quiver. Alan: ...She's seen me kill twice. Why is it all of a sudden an issue now? Weiss: From what you've told us, one was to end a war, and the other was for survival. Alan: And this isn't survival? finally turned to face Weiss, tears streaming down his face. Weiss: I understand how important it is you get back home, but no. That's not survival, not if you kill him just to get back home, you're not much better than him then. If it comes down to only one of you making it out alive, that's a different story. he couldn't continue to argue, Alan silently looked away. Weiss sighed, and took note of the change in music, which had become slower. She looked down, and noticed people pairing up for slow dancing. She looked back at Alan, then stood up, and put her hand out. Weiss: We need to get your mind off this. Come on. Alan: Just let me wallow in grief. Weiss: Nope. grabbed Alan's hand, leading him back down to the ground floor, not that he really wanted to but he also didn't have the willpower to stop her. Once down the steps, she lead him to the center of the dance floor. Putting his arms around her, she proceeded to put hers around Alan's neck. Alan: I- Weiss: Shh. Just let it happen. sighed and brought Weiss closer, awkwardly accepting the slow dance. ---- scene cut to an empty and dark hallway. At the end of it was the rotting corpse of a young woman. Footsteps approached, and a fiery blast destroyed what was left of the corpse. The scene panned around, showing Mercury and Cinder, the latter of which had glowing orange energy coming from her right eye. Cinder: We don't have too long before Salem catches on. Find the vault. Major Events *The Relic of Creation's power is used, revealing it to hold a deity known as Ginnungagap that can create three things for the user every one hundred years. Alan mentions that this also applies to Jinn, the deity within the Relic of Knowledge, as she can answer any three questions for the user every one hundred years. *Alan obtains Raijin. Omnitrix Debuts *XLR8 Characters Earth-1799.A *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dwyer *Jessica Nietzsche *Devin Lorenzo *Mason Babadzhanov *The Agent Earth-EARTH *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Jaune Arc *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren *Qrow Branwen *Oscar Pine *Winter Schnee *Sun Wukong (debut) *Scarlet David (debut) *Sage Ayana (debut) *Neptune Vasilias (debut) *Coco Adel (debut) *Fox Alistair (debut) *Velvet Scarlatina (debut) *Yatsuhashi Daichi (debut) *Ginnungagap (debut) *Salem (flashback) *Cinder Fall *Mercury Black Other *Otto Maton (debut) *Sasha Thali (debut) *Serena Sefa (debut) *Ethan Wellington (debut) *Richard Rhyneheart (debut) *Richard Rhyneheart (debut) Aliens Used *XLR8 (debut) Allusions *The interaction between Alexis and the Agent at the front door is a nod to the Teacher's Pet movie. *The "You've redecorated. I don't like it." gag from Doctor Who was used. *The method in which the Agent gets contact to Alan is the same in which the Doctor contacted Rose across universes in the Doctor Who episode, Doomsday. *Alan references Quantum Leap when comparing the holographic projections of his friends to Al Calavicci, the character who appeared as a hologram to Sam Beckett in Quantum Leap. Easter Eggs *Each of the Earths unintentionally visited by the TARDIS belongs to another BTFF series: **Earth-521 is the Earth of Pokemon Sky, with the character seen there being Otto Maton. **Earth-21 is the Earth of Transformative, with the characters seen there being Sasha Thali and Serena Sefa. **Earth-1063-E is the Earth of E-10: Horizons, with the XLR8 seen there being the transformation of Ethan Wellington. **Earth-710010 is represented with two different dimensions: ***Dimension-777 is the Earth in which Mig X takes place. The TARDIS crashes through the sign of Central City, the primary setting of the series. ****Originally the TARDIS was going to crash through the bench where Mig and Terox shared their last moment, though this was changed due to Mig's wishes. ***Dimension-1100 is the Earth of the Rebootedverse, with the characters Richard and Becky being from Richard 10: Journey into the End. Trivia *This is the first holiday related episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. *The title of the episode is meant to be a RWBY-fied version of "Merry Christmas." *This is the first episode of The Alan 10 Adventures to not include any transformations by Alan or Richard. **This is the first episode to debut an alien by someone other than Alan or Richard. *The bo staff Alan looks at, as well as his comment about making it double as a whip, is a reference to the original idea for Raijin before it was changed to be a trident. *There was going to be a moment where Alan and Weiss sang a Christmas duet together, but it ultimately did not fit the final product.